The Ambiguous Animagus
by Yanaya
Summary: Übersetzung. Sequel zu The Ambiguously Gay Werewolf. Sirius folgt Remus’ romantischen Ratschlägen bis hin zum Brief, aber die Ergebnisse sind nicht gerade glänzend...


**The Ambiguous Animagus**

_Original Autor:_ Jack Ichijouji (id: 161286)

_Original Story:_ The Ambiguous Animagus (id: 1700166)

_Übersetzung:_ Yanaya

_Summary: _Sequel zu The Ambiguously Gay Werewolf. Sirius folgt Remus' romantischen Ratschlägen bis hin zum Brief, aber die Ergebnisse sind nicht gerade glänzend...

_Disclaimer:_ ... ach, mir gehört doch sowieso nix, warum fang ich eigentlich damit an?

_Danke:_ Maia May (es lebe der Brei:D), Tod (tja, ich übersetze nur – One-Shot bleibt One-Shot!), Jean nin asar ahi smabell (1. Frag mich nicht! 2. Aber natürlich! 3. Für heut! °g 4. Gesundheit! Hier, ein Taschentuch! 5. Es gibt keinen Grund – aber du liebst mich einfach °grinst gaanz breit°), Chiriana (oh ja, eine wunderbare Vorstellung!), arves.badhron (ich übersetze leider nur ;)), Nyella (oh doch, natürlich – ich halte doch immer, was ich verspreche! Schön, dass du dich gefreut hast :D), araglas16 (deshalb habe ich es übersetzt °g), Lewanna (das Original hat 128 und ich habe überhaupt keine überzogenen Vorstellungen °g), Iris (nein, das ist einfach nur eine Variante des Fandoms – es gibt ja so viele Möglichkeiten :))

.-.-.

Sirius war total verrückt. Das würde die meisten zweifellos nicht verwundern. Niemand traf Sirius und hielt ihn irgendeinen Moment lang für ein winziges bisschen normal. Es umgab ihn einfach eine grundsätzlich Aura der Verrücktheit. Aber dies hier war jenseits seiner gewöhnlichen Seltsamkeit.

„Du willst einen Rat in einer Liebesangelegenheit? Von mir?", fragte Remus ungläubig.

„Schh!", zischte Sirius. „Sei nicht so laut!"

„Ich bin nicht wirklich die beste Wahl für solche Angelegenheiten, weißt du", erklärte Remus. „Es ist nicht so, als ob ich je ein Date hätte. Und ich bin, weißt du..."

„Ein lykantrophischer Homosexueller?", schlug Sirius leise vor.

„Ja, so ziemlich."

„Sei das auch wie es sein mag, du bist genau die Art von Gehirn, die ich für meine momentane Lage brauche. Diese Person, für die ich mich interessiert, sie... nun, wie soll ich das am besten ausdrücken..."

„Sie weiß nicht, dass du existierst?" Es herrschte ein Moment der Stille, dann brachen die zwei in Gelächter aus, was ihnen einige seltsame Blicke von den anderen Schülern im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor einbrachte.

„Oh, Moony", sagte Sirius, während er sich beruhigte und eine Träne aus dem Auge strich, „es soll nie jemand sagen, dass du nicht der lustigste Mann hier bist." Er seufzte. „Wie auch immer, diese Person weiß, dass ich existiere, aber nicht, dass ich interessiert bin."

„So? Sag es ihr. Es ist ja nicht so, als würden sie dich nicht alle anstarren."

„Das tut diese Person nicht. Also muss ich versuchen, sie, äh... für mich zu gewinnen. Ich meine, es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich keine Andeutungen gemacht...", wand er sich, ein Zeichen, dass er nervös war. Oder das nahm Remus an, denn er hatte Sirius noch nie zuvor nervös gesehen. „Was würdest du tun?"

_Hmm_..., dachte Remus. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Warum fragst du nicht James?"

„Pah. Krone versucht immer noch, Evans dazu zu bringen, ihn zweimal anzusehen. Total nutzlos."

„Wurmschwanz?"

„Er bekommt keine Aufmerksamkeit. Er gibt sie. Ausschlussverfahren, Moony. Außerdem bist du klüger als wir alle." Er lächelte sein bezauberndes Siriuslächeln, dem kein Mann, Frau, oder kleines Säugetier widerstehen konnte.

„Nein", sagte Remus.

„Bitte?"

„Nein! Was weiß ich schon über Romantik?"

„Bitte? Komm schon, sag mir einfach, was du mögen würdest."

Remus sag ihn verwirr an. „Wie sollte das helfen?"

„Nun, du stehst auf Jungs, richtig? Es wäre so eine Art... Sammlung."

Remus seufzte. „Fein. Versuch es mit Geschenken. Blumen, Süßigkeiten, diese Sachen." Zu seiner Überraschung nahm Sirius sich ein herumliegendes Blatt Pergament und eine Feder und schrieb Remus' Ratschlag wirklich auf. „Schick einen Brief. Du kannst wirklich nicht so ahnungslos sein."

„... einen... Brief...", murmelte er, während er schrieb.

„Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe."

.-.

Remus wachte am nächsten Morgen mit einem Frosch auf dem Kopf auf. Einem Schokoladenfrosch. Genauer gesagt hatte eine ganze Menge von ihnen ihren Weg in sein Bett gefunden und hüpfte fröhlich umher. „Wie bist du hier reingekommen?", fragte er einen, bevor er ihm den Kopf abbiss. Der Frosch schaffte es nicht, zu antworten.

Er öffnete sein Vorhänge und kletterte aus dem Bett, während er hoffte, dass es ungefährlich war, die Frösche zu essen. Es sähe Krone oder Tatze einfach so ähnlich, etwas in die Frösche zu tun, das ihm Haare wachsen oder ihn schrumpfen ließ und andere schreckliche Nebeneffekte. Verdammte Schokoladensucht.

Er wartete ein paar Minuten, und nachdem er beschlossen hatte, dass er nicht unnatürlicher als sonst war, zog er sich an und ging zum Frühstück. Sirius und Peter saßen bereits auf ihren üblichen Plätzen und kämpften mit ihren Gabel um die letzte Waffel.

„Moony!", sagte Sirius fröhlich, als er Remus sah. Peter nahm die Gelegenheit der Ablenkung wahr, um sich das Beutestück ihres Duells zu schnappen. „Du hast mich gerade eine Waffel gekostet, ich hoffe, du bist das wert."

Remus, der mehr Zeit damit verbrachte, verwirrt zu sein, als eine Person seiner Intelligenz es eigentlich sollte, zuckte die Schultern. „Muss ich wohl sein. Ich bin in einem Bett voll von augenscheinlich ungezähmten Schokoladenfröschen aufgewacht."

„Oh, bitteschön!", sagte Sirius und lächelte breit.

„Du hast ihm Frösche gegeben?", fragte Peter. „Du gibst mir nie Süßigkeiten!"

„Du hast meine Waffel gestohlen! Du hast Glück, dass keine Gabel in deinem Auge steckt."

„Wo ist Krone?", unterbrach Remus. „Er war nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum."

Genau in diesem Moment eilte James in die Große Halle, einen frischen Handabdruck auf seiner Wange und einen aufgeregten Gesichtsausdruck. „Du hast mit Evans gesprochen, oder?", fragte Peter grinsend.

„Ja. Halt die Klappe. Sie hat mich inspiriert", sagte er schnell.

„Dich dazu inspiriert was zu tun? Eine Gesichtsmaske zu tragen?"

„Ich wiederhole, halt die Klappe. Jetzt, Sirius, duck dich."

„Was?", fragte Sirius.

„Du hast mich gehört, runter."

Sirius gehorchte und legte sich in Remus' Schoß. „Bequem", schnurrte er.

„Jetzt seht meine Brillanz", sagte James mit einem anmaßenden Grinsen. „Oi, Snape!", schrie er in die ungefähre Richtung des Slytherintisches.

„Was, Potter?"

„Hi!"

Snape stand auf und durchquerte den Raum. „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich sagte, ‚Hi!'"

Snape schenkte James einen sehr misstrauischen Blick. „Was ist das für ein Spiel? Was machst du? Versuchst du, mich abzulenken? Wo ist Black? Oh nein, du bringst mich dazu, in die andere Richtung zu schauen, damit du meine Hosen stehlen kannst, richtig? _Richtig?_" Mit diesem panischen Worten verließ Snape rennend die Große Halle.

„Nicht schlecht", bemerkte Remus. „Technisch gesehen nicht mal mehr gegen die Regeln." Er stupste Sirius. „Du kannst jetzt aufstehen."

Sirius erhob sich. „Du bist nicht mehr lustig, Moony."

„Ich war nie lustig."

Sirius war vermutlich gerade kurz davor eine gewitzte Antwort zu geben, wie, „Nein, du warst nie klug, aber du warst immer lustig", aber die Eulen kamen. Eine seltsam vertrautes Käuzchen ließ einen Brief vor Remus fallen, stahl ein bisschen Essen von Sirius' Teller und flog wieder fort.

Im Brief stand:

_Lieber Moony,_

_Hi!_

_In Liebe_,

_Sirius_

Remus sah zu Sirius, der seltsam lächelte. „Hi", sagte Remus. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er das Gefühl, dass Sirius über etwas enttäuscht war.

.-.

_Peng!_

Remus blickte von seinen Kräuterkundehausaufgaben auf und sah eine große Goldstabblume aus einem Topf schießen. „Was ist das?", fragte er Sirius, den Überbringer der besagten Blume.

„Das ist eine Blume."

„Wofür?"

Sirius starrte ihn verdutzt an, als wäre Remus der Verrückte, und sagte: „Nun, warum schenkt man normalerweise Blumen?"

Remus rang nach etwas, das er sagen konnte, fand nichts und beobachtete Sirius, wie er davonging und sich vor das Feuer setzte.

Er arbeitete weiter, wurde allerdings bald wieder von Sirius gestört. Diesmal schrie dieser Pergamentfetzen verächtlich an und warf sie dann in das Feuer.

Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben Sirius und fragte: „Was ist los?"

„Du", sagte Sirius und wedelte nachdrücklich mit seiner Feder, „bist ein Idiot."

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich habe all diese Sachen versucht, die du mir gesagt hast. Keins von ihnen hat funktioniert. Ich glaube langsam, dass dein Mangel an Romantik nichts mit deinen sexuellen Präferenzen zu tun hat."

„Nun, tut mir Leid, aber bei mir hätten sie funktioniert."

Sirius schnaubte. „Ich habe beschlossen, meine eigene Idee auszuprobieren."

„Das wäre?"

„Dichtung." Diesmal schnaubte Remus. „So schlecht ist es nicht", verteidigte sich Sirius.

„Okay, es tut mir Leid. Lies mir dein bestes vor."

„Nein." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Komm schon, du weißt, dass ich es früher oder später herausfinden werde."

Sirius sah aus, als würde er ein Grinsen unterdrücken. „Fein. Ich lese es dir vor. Ahem."

„_There once was a wizard called Black,_

_And love knocked him flat on his back,_

_He asked his friend Remus,_

_Who had a big… vocabulary,_

_He asked him, "Do you love me back?"_" (1)

_Blumen, Brief und Süßigkeiten_, dachte Remus. _Ich bin ein Idiot._ Laut sagte er: „Du kannst Back nicht mit Back reimen."

Sirius grinste und verstrahlte eine Atmosphäre der Unbekümmertheit. „Es war nur ein grober Entwurf. Ich hatte vor, es ein bisschen aufzupolieren und dir später vorzutragen." Mit einem nervöseren Ton in der Stimme sagte er: „Was denkst du?"

„Ich denke... jedes weibliche Wesen in Hogwarts wird mich hassen."

**_Das..._**

„Warte!", sagte Sirius. „Das heißt, dass ich dir einen süßen Spitznamen geben darf."

„Nein tut es nicht", betonte Sirius.

„Natürlich tut es das! Wie wäre es mit... Honigpfötchen?"

„Nein."

„Zuckerlippen? Kandiswangen? Nektarnippel?"

„Nein."

„Oh, komm schon, einer muss doch passen."

„Keine Spitznamen!"

„Fein." Er streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Niemand hat je gesagt, dass ich erwachsen damit umgehen muss."

.-.

.-.

.-.

_**Das Ende**_

.-.

_**Diesmal wirklich.**_

.-.

_(1) Ich habe lange versucht, das Gedicht ins Deutsche zu übertragen, aber nachdem ich wirklich keine Reime fand, habe ich es aufgegeben. Trotzdem will ich eine kleine Übersetzung dranhängen, für diejenigen, die wirklich keine Ahnung haben, was das zu bedeuten hat. :)_

"_Es war einmal ein Zauberer namens Black,_

_Und die Liebe stieß ihn flach auf den Rücken,_

_Er fragte seinen Freund Remus,_

_Dieser hatte einen großen... Wortschatz,_

_Er fragte ihn, 'Liebst du mich auch?'"_

.-.-.

Wäre ein klitzekleines Review zu viel verlangt? ;)


End file.
